fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cymbeline Abelard
Cymbeline Abelard (アベラード シンベリン, Aberādo Shinberin) is a reclusive scholar and mage who has a small apartment in Hargeon Town. Due to his asocial nature, he has yet to join a guild despite many townsfolk encouraging him to do so. Despite possessing magic, he is rarely seen using it as he spends most of his time writing. Currently, Cymbeline is researching the various species of Fiore, his main tpoic of interest being the gryphon. Appearance Cymbeline as a person may come off as pretentious due to his appearance, sporting a rounded face, fair complexion and glasses which give his yellow eyes a haughty air to them. The aforementioned glasses have a circular frame and next to his left lense is a child made charm, created by himself as a kid. His hair is of an oaken colour and is quite messy, with a small bunch tied back into a pony tail. His common clothes consist of a large pale brown robe trimmed with gold bands inscribed with ancient runes. Over the robe is a long parchment coloured tabard trimmed in black and adorned with a single large rune that means knowledge. Underneath his garb is a simple cloth shirt and pants, coupled with a fine pair of leather boots. Around his tabard is a simple sash with pouches on either side that contain reusable quills, styluses and money. Personality As many of his acquaintances can attest, Cymbeline is an even tempered male who keeps his anger in check and rarely ever flies into a rage. Because of his calm disposition and polite demeanor, he is on good terms with most of Hargeon's residents, often sorting out spats and kindly tutoring younger children. Cymbeline, as a scholar, enjoys teaching others, but does so in a manner opposite to his parents as he wants children to find the joy of learning by themselves, instead of being forced to. Another facet of his personality is that he despises cruelty of any kind, with slavery being the most hated. Seeing people being bossed around opens up many unpleasant wounds for Cymbeline and can cause him to lash out in anger, recalling his own restrictive childhood. Other than that, there isn't much that sets him off and for the most part, Cymbeline is a kind and composed individual. In combat however, Cymbeline is an odd mix of hot and calculating. Since his feelings as mostly bottled up, fighting heats him up quite a bit. Interestingly, this doesn't affect his ability to reason, as while in a state of anger, Cymbeline can still effectively strategise. Cymbeline can also easily get depressed when his work is spoilt or when something gets messed up. If he ruins something or does something wrong, Cymbeline can shut himself up into his room. When this happens, he refuses to go outside for days without eating or drinking. Afterwards, he ends up eating for hours, recovering any lost sustinance. History Being from a family of scholars, Cymbeline had been worked incredibly hard from the age of 5. As soon as they could, his parents began to teach him how to write normal script before drilling the basics of runes into him. Day after day, he was subjected to harsh tutoring from both his parents. While he was taught magic, his parents never fully trained him, leading to Cymbeline learning through other sources and mostly improvising. Due to his parents harsh teaching, he grew to dislike them and began using Writing Magic to hide how he truly felt in a cleverly written diary. Because of this, his parents truly believed that Cymbeline enjoyed being taught, when in fact the opposite was true. This uneasy peace could not last forever though. At age 11, all of Cymbeline's feelings exploded out, causing him to use magic against his parents to push them away before running away. Despite his parents' best efforts to find him, they never saw him again, leaving them to think as to whether they had truly down the right thing. Cymbeline then moved in with a nice old couple in Hargeon Town for 7 years until he moved into his own home where he now lives to this day. Magic and abilities Natural abilities Cymbeline is an intellegent individual possessing the ability to strategise under most stressful situations despite performing best when calm. He is a natural scholar who enjoys literature and as such, knows quite a lot about magic and the land of Fiore due to extensive reading and research. This has also lead him to learning about ancient runes which in turn, lead him to the discovery of Rune Magic. His educated childhood taught him much, including how to speak multiple languages and understand writing forms that have been long out of use. Despite keeping a short sword at hand, Cymbeline is a poor swordsman and only keeps the weapon on him if he isn't able to defend himself with magic. Magic abilities Jutsu Shiki (術式, Jutsu Shiki) Having an extensive knowledge of runes, using magic like Jutsu Shiki comes easy to him in theory. Knowing quite a lot of the magic allows him to not only utilise the magic effectively, but he can also easily find escapes within the areas of others through the tricky loopholes that can be found with vague descriptions of what one intends the magic to do. In order to protect his house from robbers, his house is protected by a constant barrier of the magic that only lets himself and invited guests enter and leave. Rune Magic (''経典の魔法, Kyōten no Mahō) Being proficient in the understanding of runes, Cymbeline is quite talented when it comes to Rune Magic. Despite not beig seen using it a lot, he spends a lot of his time practising with the magic and increasing his arsenal of spells as he learns more runes. Having a lot of writing materials on hand, Cymbeline mainly uses his styluses or quills to write the runes, though he is capable of using his fingers. *'Rune: Fire': This spell allows Cymbeline to create fire. By altering his intentions, the fire can act as he wants it to, though it cannot go against its own nature. *'Rune: Sleep': Writing this rune on someone causes them to fall asleep. Doing so in the air causes the rune to move in a straight line and will put to sleep the first person it touches. *'Rune: Shield': This spell creates a shield-esque shape with the rune inscribed upon it which acts as a shield for a time. *'Rune: Tornado': By combining the runes for spinning and wind, Cymbeline creates a tornado that is emmited from his hand. The size of the tornado however, is not very large. *'Rune: Disguise': Writing the rune upon himself allows him to disguise himself as someone else. This disguise however, does not change his voice. *'Rune: Healing': Writing this rune on someone heals their runes, but only skin deep injuries. *'Rune: Cage': This spell creates a cage around an individual. *'Rune: Cannon Ball': Combining the runes for cannon and ball creates a cannon ball that flies in a straight line. *'Rune: Go away': This spell compels an individual to 'go away'. Varying intentions can alter the spell's effect. *'Rune: Hide': Being of complex meaning, the spell can either cause the individual to hide somewhere or can hide someone/something from view. Writing Magic Cymbeline rarely uses this magic as the situations requiring for its use are rare. When he does, it usually to hide secret research or to mess with people, despite having good intentions. *'Letter Re-arranging: '''Cymbeline casts this spell on words written in places such as a book, and after a certain designated time the letters are rearranged in a completely different order. Trivia *Cymbeline gets his name from Shakespeare's play of the same. His last name is shared with a medieval French scholar named Peter Abelard. *The image used is a drawing by me and is thus, under my ownership. Category:Original Characters Category:Letter Magic User